Letters and Salvation
by TheCauldron
Summary: Sarah is living in hell. Will this unlikely friendship be enough to save her? Very adult, rape/abuse.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights to the appropriate parties.

* * *

Sarah sat at her mirror. It was one week since she had run the Labyrinth, and she had spent the bulk of it deep in thought. Chewing her lip in contemplation, she stared at the empty page in front of her, tapping the pen listlessly. She hesitated, unsure about her plan; it was a long shot. She suspected he would be furious with her still, but she didn't feel right leaving things as she had. Ending her procrastination, she flicked her dark brown hair behind her shoulder and began to write.

Carefully putting the completed note in an envelope, she sealed it and thought for a moment. She didn't want to see him in person, and it seemed a little insensitive to drag him all the way to another realm just so she could hand him a note that she wasn't sure he would even want to receive. Calling a friend or goblin to act as postman seemed selfish too. Perhaps a direct wish would work? Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I wish this was on the Goblin Kings desk, right now." With a soft pop, the letter disappeared from her dresser. Blinking in surprise, Sarah stared for a moment before shrugging and preparing for bed.

* * *

Jareth walked into his study, trying to ignore the bright morning sun sparkling merrily through the window. The day was perfect and clear, which annoyed him to no end. He wanted it to be dark and miserable, to match his current outlook. Slumping into his chair, it took him a moment to notice the envelope centred on his desk. Snatching it up with a frown, the Goblin King examined the unfamiliar paper before tearing it open. Pulling the enclosed letter free, his eyebrow lifted slightly as he read the missive.

_Are you lonely? _

_-Sarah _

Leaning back, Jareth contemplated this new development. While he wasn't thrilled at the reminder of the girl who had rejected him, he was grudgingly impressed that she was brave enough to attempt contact. Deciding to humour her, he snatched up his fountain pen and scrawled a response before sending it off to appear on her dresser. Putting the matter from his mind, he settled in to wade through the ridiculous amount of paperwork threatening to bury his desk.

* * *

Sarah was brushing her hair when the response arrived. Pausing, she watched it as if it might bite, before giving herself a mental shake and reaching for it.

_Why do you ask? _

_-Jareth _

Penning a quick response, she repeated her actions to send off the letter, then returned to brushing her hair.

* * *

Jareth was only mildly surprised to get such a quick response.

_Can't be easy, what you do. Especially if you have to deal with brats like me all the time. _

_-Sarah _

Lips twitching with amusement, Jareth sent his response.

* * *

Snatching up the latest message, Sarah quickly scanned it as she dashed out the door to head to school.

_You were rather petulant, but I've dealt with worse. Though you still haven't answered the question. Why do you ask if I'm lonely?_

_ -Jareth _

It was lunchtime before Sarah had a moment to respond.

* * *

Jareth was vaguely disappointed when no response appeared immediately. Resisting the urge to scry the dark haired nuisance, he ground his teeth lightly and forced himself to read the tedious parchment before him.

Several hours later Jareth was finished for the day. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to a bath and a long sleep. Hearing a muffled pop, he cracked an eye open, then lazily picked up the newest note from Sarah.

_Glad to know I wasn't too rotten. As for why I asked, I'm not really sure. I guess I just thought maybe you could use a friend. _

_-Sarah_

* * *

Staring blankly at her textbook, Sarah tuned out the droning voice of her history teacher. She hoped Jareth had gotten her last note. She estimated that with the time difference between the realms it was early evening for him. She didn't really expect a response if he wasn't at his desk. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped a little when a note appeared directly in front of her.

_ A friend? Why Sarah, are you offering to braid my hair and eat icecream while we gossip about boys?_

_ -Jareth_

Stifling a giggle, Sarah responded.

* * *

_Didn't know you swing that way, but if you want a girls night I'm sure we could arrange something! Do you prefer pink hair bows or blue?_

_ -Sarah _

Laughing out loud at her response, Jareth sent his reply before heading to his chambers.

* * *

_Put bows in my hair and I will Bog you. The same applies to any attempts to give me "makeovers" or make me watch "girly" movies. And no, I don't "swing that way". I would have though that fairly evident during our last encounter._

_ -Jareth_

Sarah discovered the note in her folder as she opened it for her next class. Biting her lip, she fought to keep herself from giggling out loud at the image of the Goblin King with bows and makeup in pink pussy cat pyjamas, gossiping with a bunch of young girls. Sobering, she contemplated the last line.

* * *

_You were just trying to trick me into giving up, weren't you? It's not like people like you really fall for people like me. But that's not the point. And you still haven't answered my question. Are you lonely?_

_ -Sarah_

Jareth frowned as he read and reread the note. She thought he was trying to trick her? Is that why she rejected him? And did she really have so little self esteem? He tapped the paper against his lips as he pondered. He would respond in the morning, he decided.

* * *

Sarah woke to find a note on her dresser.

_Yes._

_ -Jareth_

Pleased that she hadn't offended him enough that he would stop writing, she decided to push her luck a little.

* * *

_If you'd like some company, I'll be in the park today for lunch. You're welcome to join me for a picnic, if you want. Though just to be clear, I'd appreciate it if you don't try to whisk me away anywhere. It's an invitation for sandwiches, not adventures._

_ -Sarah_

Jareth couldn't have been more surprised when he read Sarah's latest note. She was inviting him on a picnic? Really? Suspicious, he responded.

* * *

Sarah was eating breakfast when the note dropped into her porridge. Squeaking with surprise she quickly scooped it up and hastily scraped off a few blobs before opening it.

_Sounds delightful. I'll bring the peaches. _

_-Jareth_

Frowning, Sarah tried to work out if he was teasing or being antagonistic. Finally shrugging her shoulders, she stood to clear her plates and prepare the promised sandwiches.

* * *

Jareth was standing in front of his vast wardrobe trying to decide what was appropriate to wear to an Aboveground picnic. Frowning, he tried to remember what was common dress nowadays. Unfortunately the mortals were usually in sleepwear when wishing away their children. Perhaps something similar to what Sarah had worn in his Labyrinth? Deciding he could always glamour his clothes as well as his face if need be, he selected a comfortable pair of black leggings, boots, and a loose grey poets shirt. With one last glance at the clock, Jareth disappeared to his lunch date.

Arriving in the park, he took a moment to observe the people around him, then glamoured himself to match their attire. His hair was still wild, but cropped close at the back and sides, longer at the front to fall lightly across his forehead. His clothes shifted to appear as black jeans, motorcycle boots, and a grey tshirt. Striding towards the blanket Sarah had spread on the grass, Jareth observed the girl. She seemed tense, but not overly. Perhaps she thought he wouldn't come? The thought made him frown, but he hid it quickly behind a cocky smirk as he threw himself down onto the blanket and propped his head on his arm.

"Hello Sarah."

* * *

Sarah jumped slightly as he threw himself down next to her, lazing on his side with his head on his hand, uneven pupils observing her closely, a cocky smirk on his thin lips. He was glamoured, she realised. His hair was shorter, fae markings hidden, clothing unremarkable. If she turned her head and watched out of the corner of her eye, he seemed to blur and shimmer slightly. It was rather nauseating unless she was looking directly at him.

"Hello Sarah." His voice was the same. Arrogant and seductive, a predatory purr that promised delights undreamed of, with a price to match. "I must admit, I was surprised to receive your note. I didn't think you were stupid enough to try to contact me again."

Stiffening, Sarah bit her lip. "I'm fifteen. I'm supposed to do thoughtless and stupid things. I would have thought that fairly evident during our last encounter." Her voice had turned mocking as she threw his own words back at him, a small wince crossing her face afterwards. She cast her eyes low, sagging. "I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea. I should have known better." Muttering slightly and feeling foolish, Sarah went to stand, intent on going home and locking herself in her room. Her movement was arrested by a gloved hand that rested lightly on her arm.

"I am here now. We may as well enjoy these adventure free sandwiches you have so generously prepared. And I did promise peaches." Waving his hand, a bowl of peaches appeared, along with a pitcher of chilled water and two glasses. A half smile momentarily tugged his lips as she started, eyeing the peaches warily. "Relax, Precious. They are regular peaches. Your terms for this picnic were no adventures, remember?" Snagging one, he bit into it, watching her intently.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously, then delicately grabbed one, taking a very small bite. When nothing happened, she relaxed slightly and settled in to enjoy it. "Thanks. It's really nice."

Jareth gave a small nod of acknowledgement, still eating his own. He watched her and wondered if her motives were actually as stated, a tentative offer of friendship. What a novel idea! "So. What do you want Sarah? I'm certain you didn't invite me here to help you with an over abundance of sandwiches. Perhaps we should get to the point of this little farce?" He watched her closely, and was amused when her eyes flew to his in shock. Well well. So there was a hidden motive after all. He ignored the twist of disappointment in his gut.

"What? No! I don't want anything! And I didn't make _that_ many sandwiches..." She drifted off, eyeing the twenty or so she had brought. "Ok, well, maybe I did go overboard a little, but I didn't know what you liked, so I tried for variety." Frustrated, she looked back at the handsome man next to her. "I swear, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to apologise for being such a brat to you, and thank you for being so patient and generous. I can see that now." Twisting her fingers together nervously, she continued. "And like I said in the note, I thought you might be lonely. That maybe you would like a friend. I'm not going to force myself into your life or anything. If you aren't interested, then I won't bother you again, I promise." She chewed her lip and stared at him anxiously.

Eyes narrowed slightly, Jareth observed her mounting anxiety. He could hear the truthful ring in her words. He had developed many abilities over the years, Truthsense being one of the more useful ones. "And why would you think I need the friendship of a spoiled little girl? I am a king. There is no shortage of people wanting my attention."

Sarah paused, his phrasing striking her as odd. "That's not the same thing though, is it?" She glanced at him, perplexed, and ignored the jab about being spoiled. "People wanting the attention of the king, and people wanting the attention of the person?"

He watched her coolly, his face betraying none of the thoughts crossing his mind as she tried to puzzle out the core of the statement. Perhaps she was genuine after all. "And which do you desire, sweet Sarah? The king, or the man?" His voice purred the question, his gaze darkening slightly.

Blushing at the hinted meaning, Sarah stammered. "Neither. I mean, no, that's not what I meant. Oh hell!" She blushed harder as he chuckled. Glaring at him, she growled. "I don't know why I bothered. I thought maybe I had it wrong before, but you really are just a jerk!" Fighting tears, she turned and grabbed her backpack. "Enjoy the sandwiches." Stomping off, she spared a thought for the blanket, but decided it wasn't worth returning for. Karen wouldn't notice. Crossing the bridge, she headed towards home, muttering about glittery jerks, while angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Jareth sat stunned as she stalked off. Was she crying? Surely a little flirting didn't upset her that much? He hadn't intended to upset her. He had though she would blush and become flustered, and gradually get comfortable enough to get fiery at him. Concerned, he pushed himself upright and started to follow her. She was out of sight, and he hurried to catch up. Crossing the bridge, he automatically turned towards her home, assuming she would head in that direction. Striding under the trees, his keen ears detected a muffled curse and thud. A bad feeling started to form in his gut and he turned towards the noise, stepping into the bushes.

The sight that met his eyes sent a bolt of rage through him. Sarah was being held by an older boy, his hand over her mouth, while another stood in front of her, leering and groping at her breasts, her shirt pushed up and the plain bra doing little to hide her form. She kicked at him, and he retaliated by punching her in the stomach, the force doubling her over despite the grip of the boy holding her. She gagged, gasping for air.

Jareths hand snapped forward, his fist connecting with the closest boys head. The boy who'd hit her dropped bonelessly, barely conscious. Jareths burning eyes settled on the boy holding her. He stepped forward. "I'd suggest you let her go." His glamour flickered slightly, causing the boys eyes to widen.

Clutching Sarah tighter against him like a shield, the boy backed up a few steps. "Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you want?"

Jareth grinned evilly, pointed teeth flashing. He let the glamour drop, revealing the battle gear that had covered him the moment he had engaged them. It was the same ensemble he had worn when first entering Sarah's life. Pinning the boy with his unusual eyes, Jareth stepped forward once more, stalking. "I won't warn you again. Let. Her. Go."

Panicking, the boy dropped her and turned to run, only to find himself surrounded by hideous creatures of various heights, some barely reaching his knees, others slightly above his waist. They herded him, cackling and clawing at him. His screams went unheard as the goblins swarmed him, disappearing back to the Underground with both boys in tow.

Jareth carefully knelt next to Sarah. Without speaking, he scooped her into his arms and sat her on his lap as he held her close, wrapping his cloak around them both. She was crying and shivering, and he rocked her, humming softly. She burrowed into him, clinging to his breastplate. As she gradually began to settle, Jareth continued to hold her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He murmured back, still lightly rocking.

"They haven't tried that for a while. I'd hoped they'd forgotten about me." Her voice was distant, as if she barely realised she was speaking.

Jareth tried not to react, not wanting to break whatever was allowing her to open up to him. "They've done this before?"

"Yes. Many times. They're the star quarterbacks on my school team. They do whatever they want."

Jareth fought down a growl. "They won't hurt you again. You have my word."

Puzzled, Sarah looked up at him, her eyes red and glassy from her tears. "Why?"

Meeting her gaze, Jareths arms tightened reflexively. "You are mine. And I will not allow harm to come to you."

Sarah shoved herself out of his lap, scrambling away. "No. I am not yours!" Shaking again, she curled up at the base of a nearby tree, hugging herself.

Jareth edged closer cautiously. Something wasn't right. Her reaction to his flirting earlier and his words now seemed too extreme, even for what he had just rescued her from. "Sarah? I am not going to harm you." When she didn't respond, he sighed. "Would you like me to take you home?" He studied her face, frowning as he noted her blank eyes and withdrawn expression.

"No, thank you. I'll be alright."

Jareth tried again, lightly touching her shoulder. "I would like to walk you home. Please?"

Shaking her head again, Sarah stood and brushed herself off. "No. It's best you don't. I'll cop it enough for being at the park with you. I'm sorry. I need to go." Turning, she quickly walked away.

With a snarl, Jareth disappeared, determined to take out his frustrations on the scum who had hurt his Sarah.

* * *

Pacing in his study, Jareth pondered Sarah's comment. Why would she "cop it" for being at the park with him? And why did she react so strongly to the flirting and vague possessiveness? He had dealt with those two animals that had hurt her, and they would never be hurting anyone again. He had been tempted to let Sarah's friends deal with them after showing them what those animals had done to her, but decided against it, reasoning that Sarah wouldn't want them to know. So he handled it personally. But _why_ had she responded like that?

Settling himself at his desk, Jareth quickly scribbled a note to her. She claimed to want to be friends, even apparently going so far as to risk punishment for meeting with him. He was determined to know why.

* * *

Sarah was curled up on her bed, staring into space. It had happened again, as she knew it would. Her skin crawled and she felt filthy, but she didn't move. It wasn't time yet. He was still awake. Her eyes focused and settled on the letter that arrived on her bedside. Listlessly, she read the beautiful script.

_Sarah, I don't pretend to understand what you are obviously going though. I suspect there is more than those two rodents I disposed of. You say that you thought I need a friend. I think you do too. If you are willing, I would like to be that for you. No tricks. No games. No ulterior motives. And anything you reveal to me will always be kept in strictest confidence. Your other friends need not know._

_ Even if you choose not to pursue this friendship, please know that if you ever require assistance, or even just someone to talk to, you need only say my name. I will hear you, and I will come._

_ -Jareth_

Sarah dropped the note next to her and let her thoughts drift. She couldn't tell him. Could she? He had been so angry at Brad and Jeff, whisking them away for hurting her. Could telling him put an end to this nightmare? Or would it seem like she was asking something from him? She had promised she wouldn't, but if she admitted what her life was really like, and he acted on it, would that make her a liar? But telling someone, anyone, might help ease the pain a little. Even if they did nothing, having someone to talk to and cry with would make bearing it so much easier. Though that meant actually saying the words. Admitting it was real. Admitting that she was too weak.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Sarah made her decision. Grabbing some pants and a shirt, she dressed quickly and sat at her mirror. Lightly touching her fingertips to it, she whispered "Jareth, can you talk to me through my mirror?"

His beautiful face appeared almost instantly, sharp eyes noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks and her tousled hair. "Hello Sarah," he said softly. "Are you alright?" Her lip quivered. "Not really. Can I ask you something?" Upon receiving his permission, she took a deep breath asked. "Do you have a way to view past events, so that you can see what's happened, without me having to actually, you know, tell you?" She paused, eyes downcast, unwilling to look at him.

"Yes, there is a way, though it is quite invasive. I would need to create a mental link with you. You would then call up the memory or memories, and I would see and experience everything you did. It's the method our mind healers use. I lack the training to remove the pain from the memories as they do, but it is generally considered to be helpful regardless." Jareth waited patiently while she processed his words.

"So, you would need to link into my brain, and you would experience it yourself, like you were me? Is that right?"

Jareth nodded and Sarah sagged. "I couldn't do that to you. Thanks for answering my question."

She turned from the mirror and stood, only to walk face first into Jareths chest. With a squeak, she fell back onto the seat, his hands on her arms steadying her. Eyes wide, she watched him kneel in front of her.

"Sarah, what is so terrible that you can not speak it and can not bear me to see?" His voice was gentle, completely lacking his usual arrogance.

With a faint smirk, she whispered, "If I told you, I'd be speaking it, wouldn't I?"

Jareth blinked for a moment, then gave a wry smirk. "Touché, Precious." A small frown crossed his face and his nostrils flared slightly. She smelled of sweat, blood and semen. And not just her, but the entire room. Now that there wasn't a mirror between them, he could smell it quite clearly, layer upon layer of it, despite the perfumes and cleaning agents that tried to mask it. "Sarah..." He drifted off, unsure how to broach the subject. Fae senses were superior. The scents would be undetectable to a human, except for the fresh ones on her. Whatever had happened, she had clearly not yet bathed. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sarah, I realise this friendship is still very new, but you can trust me. Whatever this is, I will find a way to help you if you let me. But to do that, I need to know what is going on." He slid his hands down her arms and gently gripped her hands. "Would you like to come to the castle with me? Just for a few hours? We can relax and talk. Then I will return you here, no time passed. Will you trust me that much?"

Sarah pondered for a moment, nibbling her lip. Finally, she nodded. "I'd like that. I should go clean myself up first though, if that's ok."

Standing, Jareth offered his hand. "You can bathe at the castle. I will have chambers prepared for you so you may visit whenever you wish. Is that agreeable?"

Sarah smiled and took his offered hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Sarah emerged from her bath feeling better than she had in a long time. Quickly dressing again, she joined Jareth in the main room of the suite she had been given the use of. Her mouth watered at the smell of fresh bread, honey, and various fruits laid out for them. Sitting, she waited for him to start, ignoring his faint smirk at her actions.

"So Sarah. I won't ask you about what happened that is bothering you so much. I assume that you will tell me when you feel ready, or not. I will however ask you if you have discussed it with anyone else. Have you?"

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Nobody to tell."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow. "Nobody? What about your friends? Mother? Father?" He noticed the slight flinch at the mention of her father, but didn't comment on it.

"Nope. No friends outside of the ones here, my mother is more interested in her career than her daughter, my step mother, well, she would have to be blind, stupid,and living under a rock to not know, and my dad..." She trailed off, staring at her plate.

Jareth stayed silent, watching her. He was fairly sure he knew what had happened, but knew that revealing it would drive her further into her shell. She clearly wanted someone to know, to help her, and he couldn't fathom why she was unwilling to accept the help he had already offered. Perhaps it was to do with her offer of friendship? Did she think that what had been done to her might make him reject her?

She stared at her lap, hands twisting the cloth napkin. "Your Majesty, I..."

"Jareth."

"Pardon?" "We are friends, are we not? Outside of formal situations, you may use my name."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks. Um..." She faltered again.

Jareth waited patiently.

"What, um, what did you do with Brad and Jeff?"

Whatever he had thought she would ask, it certainly wasn't that. "Who?"

"The guys you, um..."

"Oh, them. They have been dealt with. I suspect you would rather not know the details."

She flicked panicked eyes towards him. "Oh god. No. Please tell me you didn't!" Her face drained of colour and she shoved her chair back, dropping her head between her knees as she tried not to hyperventilate.

Alarmed, Jareth moved to her side, resting a gloved hand on her knee. "Sarah, breathe. Everything is alright. They can't hurt you any more."

She just shook her head, trembling.

"Talk to me Sarah. Tell me what troubles you. I cannot help if I do not know." He tentatively stoked her hair, tucking it behind her ear and peering at her pinched face.

Tilting her head slightly so she could see him, she muttered, "My dad is the football coach." Jareths puzzled look gave her something to focus on, and her breathing gradually slowed.

"I am afraid I don't understand the relevance."

She groaned and slowly sat up. "They are the stars of the football team. Without them, the team will lose their games. Badly. And that will make Dad angry. And when he gets angry, things get... Worse. That's why he gave me to them in the first place. To keep them happy." She choked as she realised what she had just revealed.

Jareth stiffened in shock. Her father gave her to them? He thought quickly, weighing the options, and decided to take a chance. "Sarah," he hesitated, then ploughed on. "Fae have stronger senses than humans. When I arrived in your room this evening, I could smell..." He cleared his throat. "It wasn't there when I left you this afternoon. Did..." He trailed off again, surprised at how difficult it was to ask the question hovering between them. His eyes never strayed from her face, monitoring her reactions closely. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes downcast, but she didn't move away. Even though he knelt at her feet, she seemed defeated.

"Please don't make me say it Jareth," she whispered, a tear trailing slowly down her cheek.

Taking one of her hands in his and cupping her cheek with his other, he smoothed away the tear with his thumb. "Then show me." She sagged. "I won't ask that of you. I promised I didn't want anything from you, and I don't. I just want to be your friend. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I put you through it too." Jareth blinked in shock. She was afraid of asking for help or that sharing this burden with him would count as asking something from him? She was trying to protect him? He felt humbled that she would go to such lengths on his behalf, and suddenly understood why she inspired such fierce loyalty in his subjects. He watched her try to hold herself together, and something inside him broke. Pulling her forward, he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her stiffen, but didn't let go, holding her until she slowly relaxed against him. "Sarah, asking for help is not the same as asking for favours. And you do not need to protect me. I am very old, and have seen and done many things, not all of them pleasant. For all that we are friends, I am an adult, and you are still a child. It is I who should be protecting you. Please, trust me enough to help you. Please." His voice was soft and low, rumbling through his chest as he held her close. "Besides," he teased lightly, "being friends with the Goblin King should have some perks!" He relaxed slightly when she chuckled weakly.

"You know, this is not what I imagined when I sent you that letter."

"Oh? What did you envisage?"

"Well, I thought that either you would ignore it or send a response telling me to mind my own business. Or if I was lucky maybe we could be friendly and I could visit sometimes and I'd bake you cookies and stuff to say thank you." She peeked up at him and gave a faint grin. "I make excellent cookies by the way."

"Oh really?" Jareth sat back and adopted a haughty look. "You will provide me with some on your next visit." He winked.

Giggling, Sarah threw herself off the chair to grovel dramatically. "Oh yes Sire! Thank you for allowing this lowly mortal the opportunity to use her skills for your enjoyment!" Her eyes grew wide and her hand clapped over her mouth as all traces of mirth fled. Gagging, she ran to the bathroom, noisily losing her stomach into the toilet.

Jareth appeared behind her, gently holding her hair and handing her a cool damp cloth to wipe her face with afterwards. He waited while she rinsed her mouth, then calmly escorted her back to the sitting room. Settling her in front of the fire in an overstuffed leather chair, he handed her a cup of ginger tea.

Lounging in the opposite chair, Jareth watched Sarah sip her tea, colour slowly returning to her face. When she finally lifted her eyes to his, he silently held her gaze.

Sarah shifted nervously, finishing her tea and putting the cup aside. Twisting her fingers together in her lap, she flicked her gaze to the man opposite her. His gaze was patient, and she fought the urge to flinch away. Unable to tolerate the silence any longer, she blurted, "I'm sorry."

A surprised expression crossed his face. "Whatever for?"

"For puking. And, you know, whatever."

Jareth scowled slightly. "There is nothing to apologise for. Stop grovelling. It's irritating."

Sarah flinched and stiffened, biting back her instinctive apology. "Send me home then."

"No."

Her mossy green eyes flew to his, widening with shock. "What?"

Lazily, Jareth tugged on his glove. "No, I will not be sending you home. Not yet, anyway."

Sarah pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them. "Why?" Her voice shook, even as she tried to conceal her fear.

"Because you, my dear, are being a stubborn fool. You have a problem, I have the means and desire to help. You will accept my help, or I will keep you here until you do."

"But that's not fair!" Sarah wailed, fists tightening as she threw herself from her chair to pace in front of the fire. "I thought we were going to do the friends thing? Friends don't do things like this! You can't kidnap me until I do your bidding!"

"On the contrary. I can, and I am. It is to your benefit. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help you? Consider this a, what's the Aboveground term? Intervention."

Sarah ceased pacing and stared, jaw slack. "You're kidding."

Jareth merely raised an eyebrow, clearly not.

"You're insane. You're insane! Why the hell would you..." Sarah threw her arms in the air, gesticulating wildly as coherent speech fled.

Jareth watched patiently, waiting until she had exhausted herself and flopped back in the chair. "Finished?"

Sarah sat with her knees drawn up and her head buried against them. "You don't understand. I can't ask you to do this. I can't say it. I can't even THINK the words to describe it. And I couldn't let you experience it. It's too much!" Her anguished voice was muffled by her knees and hands, but her tears were evident.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah. When I came to your room I could smell the blood and semen. Layers of it. I know that this has been going on for a long time. I deal with wished away children. Many of those are beaten, broken, and abused. Do you honestly think that I do not know what that scent means? Do you honestly think I have not been summoned during many of these vile incidents? You don't need to tell me if you can't bring yourself to speak of it. But you do need to share it with someone. I can summon a mind healer if you prefer, but they will need to access your mind to do their work. I am offering, as a friend, to help ease this burden of yours. And I give you my word that nobody else need know of it. It will stay between us." Jareth shifted to kneel in front of her, lightly resting his hand on the back of her neck. "Please Sarah. Let me help you."

"I don't want you to experience it," she whispered.

"Sarah. Don't defy me. Not again." His voice was soft, but commanding.

Sarah stiffened, thinking furiously. "Jareth, can I ask something?"

Ignoring the obvious quip, he nodded his assent.

"Would you really have turned Toby into a goblin?"

Blinking in surprise, Jareth shook his head. "Of course not. I was quite taken with him actually. He would make a delightful heir. Usually though I adopt the children out to those who can't have children of their own."

Sarah frowned in contemplation. "If I'd failed, what would have happened? Aboveground I mean."

"Nothing. While I have the ability to remove all traces of their former lives, it's rarely a good idea. It messes with established events and timelines. And it makes the Fates irritable. Additionally, the people who wish children to me rarely deserve such consideration. Why?"

Sarah remained silent, still curled up on the chair before him, brow furrowed with thought. "Um, this might be treading close to king territory, so I'm not asking. I'm just wondering, ok? Is it possible to become a citizen of the Goblin Kingdom without being wished away?"

Sitting back slightly, Jareths eyes narrowed. "Yes. Since you are not a citizen of the Underground, you would need to petition the crown. I would then decide if you would be of value to the kingdom, and make a judgement. Assuming I approved, over time you would develop your own magic. You would also enjoy the longevity that comes with living in the Underground. Most humans who settle in the Underground tie themselves to a particular person or house, rather than a kingdom. They are generally treated as very well loved pets, or high value servants. Occasionally they will become a lover, though this is fairly uncommon. I suppose you could say most humans are imports, rather than immigrants." He watched her closely, fairly sure where her thoughts were leading.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I was to petition on behalf of Toby and myself..." She trailed off, nervously chewing her lip, afraid to look at him.

"Are you petitioning me?"

"No. I'm just asking hypothetically."

Amused at her evasiveness, Jareth grinned slightly. "I would consider your application." She shot him a dirty look. "Would you approve us? Would Toby and I be able to stay together?" She paused, then continued nervously. "If I did that, would that count as asking for something? Would that screw up the friend thing? Cos being your subject would change the dynamic pretty clearly. You would have power over me again." She chewed her fingernail anxiously.

He gently pulled her hand away from her mouth and held it between his own. "Yes you would stay together, unless you requested I find him a new home. Yes it would count as asking for something, but given the circumstances I would not take it as a betrayal of your promise. No, it wouldn't damage our friendship. Yes, I would have power over you again, but I would not abuse that. No more than I abuse any other citizen." At her skeptical look, he grinned. "The goblins like being kicked, and your friend Hoggle likes to have someone to rail against. I merely play the part, as always."

Sarah grinned faintly. "You didn't answer if you would approve us."

"No, I didn't. Nor will I unless you decide to remove the hypothetical from the situation."

Sarah pouted. "Well, it's pointless to ask. It's not like I have any particular skills that would be useful to your kingdom. So I would have no way to support Toby and myself." She shifted in annoyance and sighed. "Maybe when I finish college or something. Need any skills in particular?" She half joked.

With a wry grin and a playfully thoughtful look, Jareth tapped his finger against his lips. "Well, the Bog could use a caretaker." He chuckled when she lightly punched his arm. "In all seriousness, I am in need of an Assistant. Running a kingdom involves a lot of administration, and while Wished children are a large part of my duty, the time it takes to oversee a runner plays havoc with my schedule. In reality I probably need several assistants, though even one would be an immense help. Realistically, you could probably manage it now, once I taught you what was required. And I do have a nursery for the children. Toby would be safe and cared for with other children to play with while you work. There are several members of staff who use it for their own children, so it would not be unusual."

Sarah smirked slyly. "Are you trying to convince me to petition you?"

Nonchalantly, Jareth shrugged. "And if I was?"

"I'd ask what you wanted in return. An offer like that must have a pretty hefty price tag."

Jareth grinned. "You're right. Though it would be a once off fee. And while it's a steep one, I'd be willing to sweeten the deal a little. Say, a suite in the castle for you and Toby, a wage appropriate for the Kings Assistant, and... You could bring your dog?"

"What's the price?"

"You show me the memories."

Sarah recoiled like she had been slapped, then paused. It wasn't an unreasonable request, really. While highly personal, for what he was offering it was a small price to pay. And he had promised it would remain private. Toby would be safe, and she could even bring Merlin. She'd be free, have a safe, stable home for the two of them, an assumably good income, and she would be with friends. But could she really deal with wished away children? From what he had said earlier, it sounded like most of these children needed a place of safety. And she could help provide that. Maybe she could even help improve life for the people here. Assistant to the King would give her the opportunity and probably the power to help the people that needed it the most. But could she really allow Jareth to suffer through her memories? She looked at him, truly studying him for the first time. His expression was watchful, patient, and his calm gaze revealed the strength of the man underneath. He had already seen so many horrors. And yet he had actually begged her to let him help her. Sarah's thoughts flashed though her mind, and tellingly across her face. A fact silently noted by the man in front of her.

"If..." She cleared her throat. "If I accepted, petitioned, whatever, and you viewed my memories, would I be able to do something at home before Toby and I came here?"

Cautiously Jareth murmured, "I suppose that depends on what you had in mind."

Sarah's eyes took on a cruel gleam and a vicious smirk spread over her lips. "Well Toby and I would be missing, wouldn't we? I wonder what would happen if someone called the police saying they had heard me screaming to give Toby back, that they couldn't take him, and then a gunshot? And maybe if when the police arrived and looked in my room there was a lot of blood? Say maybe, a fatal amount? And what if Toby had disappeared and there was suddenly a lot of extra money in my dads account?"

Jareths mouth had dropped open in a rather comical expression of shock, tinged with a little awe and more than a dash of fear. "That's..." His mouth flapped silently for a moment. "That is truly diabolical." He stared for a few moments longer before returning to his chair, lounging with one leg over the armrest and his hand over his mouth as he stared blankly into the flames. "It is all certainly achievable. If you wish I could also create a replica of you, to pose as your corpse?"

Sarah shook her head. "The police will be much rougher with him if they can't find my body, though if it's possible we should probably monitor the progression of his case. If it looks like he might get away with it we could magic something up then?" She paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps a journal, with a record of each time he..." She swallowed sickly, shying away from the words. "I could say that he had met with a man who offered him lots of money for Toby. I could say he haggled. When that comes out at court, the jury would crucify him."

Jareth watched her closely. She clearly relished the opportunity to exact retribution from the man who had hurt her. Jareth could sympathise. He didn't know the detail yet himself, and he was still ready to tear the man limb from limb. "And what of your stepmother?"

Sarah frowned. "She didn't do anything. But she didn't try to stop anything either. There is no way she didn't know what was going on, even if she didn't acknowledge it. And it's not like she cared about Toby. Even as a newborn I was the one who got up during the night. And she just has him in daycare during the day, so it's not like she cares for him when I'm not there."

"Very well. Do we have an agreement then?"

Sarah took a shuddering breath and held it for a moment. "Just to be clear, you aren't going to take Toby away from me? You promise?"

"I promise. While I would quite happily name him my heir, I will not, without your express permission."

"And you will help me deal with Dad?"

"Gleefully."

"And being your assistant doesn't mean I have to do anything... Biological, right?"

Jareth winced. "No. I will never ask that of you." He paused and smirked slightly. "Though should you ever decide to explore that particular area, I would be willing to assist." He winked at her blush, relieved that she didn't panic at the light flirting.

Sarah chewed her lip for a moment longer before nodding shyly. "Then yes. I would like to petition you for Toby, Merlin and I to become citizens."

"Approved, upon completion of viewing the memories, as per our agreement."

"Ok, so what do I need to do?"

"For now, sleep. We will do the Viewing tomorrow, when you are better rested."

* * *

The next morning found Sarah staggering out of the giant bed like the walking dead. After her emotional day, and intense evening, her dreams had been troubled and filled with fear and confusion. When Jareth joined her for breakfast, she was blearily buttering an apple.

"Sleep well?" He chuckled, eyes flicking over her rumpled hair, wan face, shadowed eyes and wrinkled pyjamas.

A wordless grunt and a rude gesture was his only response.

Eyes sparkling with mirth, he gently stopped her from adding sugar and cream to her toast, and quickly handed her a cup of coffee. He decided that teasing her before she reached adequate caffeine saturation would probably result in grievous bodily harm, and so kept his peace, enjoying a quiet breakfast in her company.

Approximately three cups of coffee and a slice of toast later, Sarah shuffled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The bath looked tempting, but she had a feeling that she didn't have time to luxuriate at the moment. Quickly scrubbing herself down and washing her hair, she emerged in a fluffy robe.

Jareth glanced at her, then waved a hand, immediately dressing her in soft loose fisherman pants, a wrap around shirt that tied at her waist, and soft ballet flats. The pants and shoes were black, and the shirt a beautiful washed pattern, almost white at the top before growing darker as it moved to the bottom hem where it ended at a dark forest green. Her hair was dry and tangle free, hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Um, thanks." He grinned at her faintly bewildered look. "Expecting ornate gowns and corsets? Or clothes like mine?"

"Kinda, yeah." She sat, sipping another cup of coffee and nibbling a croissant.

"For formal occasions you will be required to dress accordingly. For daily work we can negotiate something suitable that you are comfortable with. Today, however, is primarily about comfort. Though I must say it is quite fetching on you." Jareth grinned briefly, amused by her blush. "Now. I assumed you would rather get the Viewing over and done with, then spend the remainder of the day preparing for Toby's arrival?" Seeing her nod, he gestured to the bed. He'd had the maid do her work while Sarah ate and showered. It was a testament to her exhaustion that she hadn't even noticed the little goblin moving around the room.

"Wait, what..." Sarah baulked as he ushered her closer to the huge bed.

"Relax, Sarah. The Viewing can take a long time, and it is best if you are comfortable. You will also sleep for several hours afterwards. I assumed you would rather be on the bed than curled up in a chair for goodness knows how long. Gods know I would prefer it." Jareths voice was patient and soothing, as if she was a frightened animal. He gently pulled her over and lay her on the bed, waiting until she settled herself. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Jareth continued in the same tone. "I'm going to lay on the bed next to you. While we are in your memories, we will both be immobile and unaware of our physical surroundings. You need not fear that I will take advantage, I will be as vulnerable as you are. Immediately after we emerge from the Viewing, you will fall into a deep sleep for several hours. I will wake, but I give you my word that you will not be touched or harmed in any way. I will remain in the chambers, but I will most likely be meditating on what I have seen. I will wait until you wake, then we will eat, and if you wish to talk, we can. Alright?"

Giving a hesitant nod, Sarah forced herself to not flinch as Jareth climbed onto the other side of the bed and settled himself.

"I will need to hold your hand, as the spell requires physical contact." Carefully removing his glove, Jareth offered his hand to her. Smiling reassuringly as she took it, he leaned over and placed his free hand over her eyes, lightly pinching her temples between his thumb and middle finger. Whispering the incantation, they both slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Looking around, Sarah saw they were in a quiet empty space. No light or walls or sound, yet she felt she stood on solid ground, and could see Jareth next to her quite clearly. He reached out and took her hand reassuringly. "Where are we?" She whispered.

"In your mind, Precious. This is a buffer between your consciousness and your memories." Moving forward to stand in front of her, he gently cupped her face between his hands. "I know this is difficult for you, but the sooner we start, the sooner we are done and can move forward with your new life. Now, I want you to think of the first incident. Just remember, nothing in here can hurt you. It's just a memory. An echo. It's not real."

His voice had become soothing, and slightly hypnotic. Sarah closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift, directed by his calm words.

_She was thirteen. Her mother had just left, and she felt so lost. Her art teacher kept her back after school, to talk to her about the recent changes in her artwork. She'd gone from happy bright colours to darker tones, somber and violent. He told her if she wanted to talk but didn't feel comfortable seeing the guidance counsellor she could talk to him. He had left her at the front of the school, with a reassuring pat on her grateful shoulder. Her father had seen it as he collected her._

_Arriving home, he sent her upstairs to do her homework. She heard him banging around downstairs, having a few drinks. She decided to skip dinner, and got changed for bed. As she was drifting off, her father walked in, shutting the door behind him. He was drunk, swaying as he crossed the room. Before she could sit up, he ripped the blankets from her and pushed himself on top of her, twisting her arms painfully above her head. His breath was sour and hot against her face. "So, little Sarah has started playing with boys has she? Perhaps it's time you learned to deal with the affections of a man! You are MINE, and you always will be!"_

_His hand ripped her tank top painfully from her body, groping and twisting her barely formed breasts. "Did you let him touch you, bitch? Did you let him finger your tight little cunt?" He pushed her shorts down, slapping her face when she struggled. Roughly shoving two fingers insider her, he ignored her shrieks of pain and fear. "Did you let him taste you, whore? I bet you fucked him, didn't you. Well, if you are going to spread your legs like your whore mother, you can fucking spread them for me!" With that, he shoved himself into her, callously tearing her hymen and ignoring the lack of lubrication. She screamed in pain, tears streaming over her temples and soaking the pillow under her head. Grunting as he thrust, he kept her pinned helplessly until he climaxed, spilling into her violated body. Climbing off, he stood by her bed and stretched, popping his back then shuffling from the room, not even sparing her a glance._

Jareth didn't have time to catch his breath before the next memory started. Over and over he experienced her violations. Every orifice abused and sullied, every conceivable act forced. He wept with her, begged with her, bled with her. He gingerly cleaned him/herself each time. He felt his heart sink and anxiety spike every time the floor outside his/her door creaked. He felt his heart break when he/she was forced to have an abortion. He felt the hopelessness, the self loathing. The disgust at being too weak to make it stop.

And then it wasn't just her father anymore.

_ "Ah, Sarah, there you are." Her father said smoothly as she entered his school office. "I believe you know Brad and Jeff?" At her wary nod, he continued. "As I'm sure you know, these two gentlemen are our most valuable players. As such, they deserve certain... privileges. Being star players can be so stressful. Wouldn't you agree?" Sarah made a noncommittal noise. "I'm glad you understand. I'm sure you will do whatever is required to assist them." He stood, walking towards the door, leaving the three of them in the office. Stopping next to her as he passed, he gripped her chin painfully, hissing into her ear. "ANYTHING they want." Leaving, he shut the door behind him._

_ "Well now. Why don't we start with getting those tits of yours out?" Brad laughed as Jeff grabbed her, pushing her shirt up and groping her boldly. Covering her mouth with his hand as she started to scream, he laughed again and pulled her head back painfully. Brad yanked her jeans and underwear down, and with Jeff's help wrestled her onto the desk. "I think it's time you use those skills of yours for our enjoyment, don't you Jeff?" Receiving a grin and a chuckle, he spat on his hand and rubbed it over the head of his cock before jamming it into her. Meanwhile Jeff had started pumping his hips as he violated Sarah's throat, grunting as he pleasured himself. They laughed, high fiving each other as they took their pleasure through her tears. The rest of the afternoon was spent in variations of the same, the boys not letting her go until the final bell rang. Leaving her naked and crying on the floor, they exited the room laughing and joking._

More memories followed, so many that Jareth struggled to cope with the onslaught. Finally, mercifully, they stopped with the event the night he had come for her. As she had stated, she had "copped it" for seeing him. Her father had accused her of sleeping around, of being just like her mother. He'd hurt her more than usual, his sadism increasing, leaving her torn and bloody.

* * *

Jareth opened his eyes slowly, and turned his head to look at the sleeping girl next to him. After making sure she was settled and not going to wake, he crept from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he vomited violently. Shaking, he curled up on the floor, shivering on the cool tiles. He felt filthy. How did she survive the past two years? How did she hold it together with such grace? It wasn't surprising she had reacted as strongly as she had to his flirting and possessiveness, especially given his unfortunate choice of words. And it wasn't surprising that she had turned him down in the Escher Room. Toby aside, the way he had phrased his offer must have terrified the girl. Shakily, Jareth pulled himself to his feet, washing his mouth and face, and cleaning his teeth. Returning to the sitting room after checking her again, he composed himself and settled to meditate in front of the fire. Carefully separating himself from her memories, removing the emotion of each, he examined each incident, processed it, and put it aside.

Sarah woke feeling exhausted, but calmer than she could remember since the first incident. Sitting up, she noted that she was untouched and alone, just as Jareth had promised. Smiling slightly, she climbed off the bed and ambled to the sitting room. Spying him still meditating in front of the fire, she wandered over and flopped down next to him. Unsurprised when he didn't react, she closed her eyes and started to doze, lulled by his steady breathing and the crackling warmth of the fire.

* * *

Jareth slowly became aware of a warmth curled around his back and leg. Opening his eyes, he was startled to find that Sarah had joined him at some point, and was now sleeping curled around behind him, her face tucked into the outside of his thigh. Raising an eyebrow, he simply observed her, noting the way the firelight flickered over her beautiful face. Smiling slightly, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, careful not to wake her. Summoning a large tray of food, he remained where he was, content to pick at the fruit and sip his tea, waiting for her to wake on her own.

The smell of fresh bread and tea did it's job and Sarah woke gradually, mumbling and cuddling closer to the warm thing she was curled around. When her nose brushed warm leather, she frowned slightly, trying to place what it was. Cracking open her eyes, she sat up with a startled gasp and started babbling apologies and explanations.

"Relax, Precious. I don't mind. I know it doesn't mean anything," Jareth soothed. Handing her a cup of tea, he returned to chewing his bread, content with the silence and wanting to give her time to adjust.

Sarah sipped her tea slowly, watching him from through her lashes. He seemed calm, relaxing casually on the rug as he gazed into the flames. She studied his face, noting how the light flickered over his aristocratic features, softening them slightly, even as his eyes were darkened, giving him a mysterious air. The white marble of his chest was given a rosy glow, glittering very faintly. Her thoughts were interrupted when he finally broke the silence.

"You're stronger than you think."

"Pardon?" She asked, confused.

He turned to look at her. "You aren't weak. You are a child. There was nothing you could have done to stop him."

Sarah waited for the usual stab of shame, and was surprised when it didn't come. Frowning, she pondered the unusual lack.

Jareth continued. "That you managed to complete my Labyrinth with the injuries you had at the time makes it doubly impressive. And I'm sorry I put you through what I did. Had I known, we could have had a very different encounter."

Sarah shook her head. "No. I actually enjoyed it. Well, most of it. Forgetting everything after the peach dream was scary, but actually kind of relaxing. Though when it all came back it was a bit rough."

"I can imagine."

Putting her empty cup on the tray, Sarah clasped her hands in her lap and sat up straighter. "Can I hug you?" She blurted out.

Blinking in surprise, Jareth stared at her. "If you wish?" His voice raised at the end, confusion turning his statement into a question.

"Not, um, not right now. I mean in general. I thought that, you know, being friends, and with what we just did, that maybe it would be ok, but you wear gloves all the time so I thought maybe you don't like to be touched..." She babbled, trailing off.

"Ah." Jareth smiled as he untangled her sentence. "Generally I don't allow physical contact. It's difficult to be intimidating with people grabbing you at random intervals. That said, you're welcome to touch me if you so desire."

Sarah grinned quickly. "Thanks. I'd like that. I promise to keep it professional at work though."

Jareth flashed her a genuine smile, giving a glimpse of his pointed teeth. "Appreciated. Though that begs the question, am I allowed the same privilege?"

Sarah smirked. "Can I trust you to keep your hands to the friend zones only?"

Jareth smirked back, holding up his hand. "Scouts honour."

She snorted indelicately. "If you were a Boy Scout I'll eat my shoes."

Pausing as he absorbed that particular mental image, Jareth shook his head with a smile. "I don't really know how to respond to that."

Sarah looked smug. "That means I win this round."

Jareth hummed in grudging agreement. "So, if I promise to behave as a gentleman, do I have your permission?"

Sarah nodded shyly as she grabbed an apple. Taking a bite, she changed the subject. "So, Toby and Merlin?"

"Ah yes. I thought we could set your little plot in action this evening. Did you want to include the diary?" Sarah nodded. "In that case we should create it now." Conjuring a crystal, he held it towards her. "The words and memories are already in there, thanks to the Viewing. Just touch the crystal and it will form to an appropriate book with your scent and handwriting." Doing as instructed, Sarah heard a small pop and was startled to see it was now a pink diary with butterflies dancing across the cover. A tarnished silver lock held the thick book closed. "Where would you keep it hidden?"

"Um, I think under the mattress is most common?"

With a flick of his wrist, Jareth tossed the book into the air where it disappeared with a sparkle of glitter. "Done. I will do the rest with an illusion, if you have no objections? Do we need to account for your stepmother?"

"No, she is out tonight."

"Alright. We should return and gather anything you want to bring with you from the house. I will create duplicates so nothing seems missing."

* * *

Popping back into Sarah's room, Jareths nose again burned with the scents of her abuse. Subtly breathing through his mouth so as to not distress her, he waved his hand and sent her father into a deep sleep. "I'll keep him asleep. Point out what you want to take." Following her around the house he sent the few items she wanted to her new suite. He was amused that she primarily selected books, and only a few other sentimental items. When she was done, she questioned what she needed for Toby and Merlin. Advising her that he would provide everything she needed for the moment, she nodded gratefully and picked out a few of Toby's favourite items, Lancelot, a blankie, and a few of his favourite books making the cut. Finally done, she called Merlin to her and picked up her wide eyed brother. With a whirl of glitter, the three newest citizens disappeared, and their king began preparing to dispense a little justice.

* * *

Three years later Sarah settled in her favourite chair with a sigh. Sipping her wine, she contemplated her new life. Gone was the willowy and coltish girl. In her place was a confident young woman, poised and graceful. This woman was the Kings Assistant. His indispensable right hand. She had worked hard to learn everything she needed to do her job. She studied tirelessly and worked even harder, carving out a life for Toby and herself. She had kept an eye on her father, and the day he was sentenced to life in prison, and Karen to 5 years, she and Jareth had celebrated quietly, toasting their success. A few words in appropriate ears ensured his incarceration was unpleasant but not immediately terminal.

Their friendship had blossomed, growing into a firm relationship that, while not romantic, had the potential to become so. Neither felt any particular desire to rush things, content to let things develop as they would. Rumours had reached them of a betting pool at the High Court, speculating on when they would marry. Both of them found it amusing but refused to feel pressured.

Toby had taken to the Underground like a duck to water, and was now a rambunctious four year old that had Hoggle tearing his hair out, Sir Didymus shouting in horror, Ambrosius cowering, and Ludo groaning each time he lost another chunk of fur as he was climbed. But all of them loved him regardless and doted on the boy.

Sarah was happy, and with Jareths support and understanding had managed to move on from her past. Pursing her lips, she mentally debated her most recent plan before deciding to go ahead. It was time.

* * *

Jareth answered the knock on his chamber doors with caution. It was the middle of the night, and he was exhausted. When he saw Sarah at the door, he raised an eyebrow and wordlessly invited her in. Shutting the door and turning to her, he noticed she was standing in front of the fire watching him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, taking in her slightly tense frame. Gods she was beautiful.

Sarah stayed silent, but slowly loosened the tie at her waist, undoing her long wrap around dress. She favoured a blend of Above and Underground styles, combining them in stunning new designs that had sparked a fashion revolution in the courts. Allowing the fabric to drop from her shoulders onto the floor, she stood, completely naked and unashamed.

Jareths eyes were wide as he took in the sight before him. The firelight flickered over her pale skin, caressing her curves and casting seductive shadows. A faint strangled sound escaped his throat as he strode forward, stopping in front of her, so close he could feel her breath on his face. Looking down, he trembled as he fought the urge to sweep her into his arms and take her then and there. His voice husky, he whispered, "Be sure. Because once I touch you, I will never let you go."

Reaching her arms up and looping them around his neck, Sarah pulled his head down towards her, pressing her body against his lean frame. Her lips a hairs breadth away from his, she muttered. "Good."

He crushed her to him, lips punishing and demanding, coaxing and wild as he kissed her. He swept her up and carried her hurriedly to the bed, their long restrained desire burning between them.

Hours passed as they explored each other, their bodies twisting and writhing in that timeless dance. Hands grasped and stroked, fingers linking together as bodies did the same. Gasps and moans of pleasure harmonising with declarations of love and devotion. Cries of passion falling from their lips until finally they collapsed, exhausted and sated in each other's arms.

Jareth gently brushed a sweaty strand of hair from Sarah's flushed face, and kissed her on the forehead as he held her close. "Precious?" She hummed drowsily. "Does this mean you want a promotion?"


End file.
